Destiny of Blue & Pink
by khventus10
Summary: Luka, is everyone idol in her school. She has great friends and many guys tries to make her theirs. One day, she received the 'thing'. When she back home, its not there. She panicked. Then It was discovered that it was sent to another room. That room no other than university student named Kaito. What will happen? Mainly Luka/Kaito. I don't own VOCALOIDS.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry… It was never meant to be like this…"

…

"Do it."

Brightness shines around the sole figure. As the figure steps forward, the figure slowly lose its shadow. The figure continuously steps forward as someone called out its name.

 _"Megurine… Luka…"_

 **Luka POV**

"Luka-san?"

"Eh?" as she wide her eyes after spacing out.

"Don't 'eh' me. Like I said, do you want to go to the prom with me? It's gonna be fun." The long purple ponytail guy, **Gakupo** casually ask me out to the prom.

Usually, I avoided with dealing with these popular guys as they kind of like teasing me. They see me as beauty with perfect figure plus a sweet voice. Why did I avoid them? Well, let's just say I have bad experience with boys, particularly with men.

"I'm sorry, I already have a partner. Well the, excuse me." I lied, but it's better than saying having no one.

"Then I'll try later. Your face shows that you're lying. It's too obvious" he said as he bring close his face to me. By means, too close.

"Then I declined. I have no interest in going to this prom in the first place. So go asking other girls. I'm pretty sure they would love to go with the _amazing Student Council President_." As I glaring to the girls hiding behind the palm tree just around the corner of this garden.

"Now that wouldn't do, Luka-san. It's would be boring if they won't be hard as you. You are lovely when you about to be taken on by my charms. That's how the President should be." As he proudly says it while his right hand hands out towards me.

"Now you're misused your power right here. Look, I gotta hit the books as my friends are impatiently waiting for me, right there, so could you try asking other people. You're wasting your time with me." As I show to the group of female with impatient looks.

"Fine, then I'll try later. See you later, Luka" as he winked his eye to me when he about to leave the area.

Weirdo. I swear, if I ever going out with that guy, surely I won't be to going on with my studies since he busy flirting me. I quickly head over to the girls. Then I am pulled over by brunette girl, **Meiko**.

"Your amazing beautifulness manages to make us make this time also. Seriously, why did almost every guy in our school falls for you? I mean, I got my own fans also but your fans increasing by days, months…" as she keeps speaking until she does not realize that I barely standing there taking the chances to talk with the greenish blue twin tails, **Miku**.

"So, did you manage to order it?" as I asked with full determination.

"Yes. I got it exclusively from the PIC itself. So you will receive it today. When you back home, it should be have arrived by then. I hope you like it." as she smiles at me. The smile that melting the hearts of male and affection of the girl you want to protect.

"Miku, you're so cute! Let me hug you!" as her face falls at my chest. For a moment, her face blushed red. Then she resist and back off from my chest.

"Luka-chan, as usual, your 'good point' never fails even for the girls." As the green hair girl explain.

" **Gumi** , I like Miku. So it's neutral for us to be this close, right?" as I tried to hug Miku again, but she ran away to Meiko back.

"Hey Luka, did you just avoid my lecture just then?" as she showing her rage at me for running away from her talks.

"Um, well, you see… There's this phrase, 'If you don't like it, then don't'" as I think rationally without denying that I avoid her lecture.

"Well, whatever. Whatever we said to you, it won't be too much effective. I guess that makes you special among the other girls." As I blushed a little which I touched by the Meiko words.

As we walk, we arrived at the main gate of the school. Since my residence is at another side of the girls, we usually farewell at the front gates. For me, it's normal to walk alone, because I learn martial arts when I was little which I have confidence when I'm in danger. Though, it seems that my neighborhood is a good place and fewer crimes.

"What should I do? The 'thing' that Miku bought for me is kinda take a long time to unpack, so I might have less time to finish my homework. Maybe I should ask for her help." As I walk towards to my apartment room, I go to the next door neighbor. I ring the bell.

"I'm coming! Yes, oh, Luka-san. What's matter?" the long peach hair, **IA** standing before me.

"Ah, IA. Good, I need your help." As I hold her hands. She did blushed a little and nod in agreeing.

After some time, we finished our homework. IA known for natural genius, that's why she does not go to school. A special treatment I guess, but only I know that she live here also her only honest friend. That's why she does not mind if she helps me with my homework. Now that's done, it's time to unpack the 'thing'. Now that I realized, it's not here. The 'thing' is not here!

"It's not here… it's not here? What?!" as I shocked that my items it's not here at my room!

"Luka-san, what's the matter?" As IA look at me as she would like to lend a hand. Looks like I make her worried since I became worried all sudden.

"No, there's nothing. How about we go back to your room? Your parents must be worried for being in my room too long. Let's go." She nods in agreeing and I'm accompanying her home even though next door. After that, I quickly return to my room and searched it. After an hour searching, there's nothing.

"It couldn't be… that it already… no, it should be able to. Maybe they postpone the delivery and return tomorrow." With that, I quickly hygiene myself and off to bed in disappointment.

The next day the 'thing' should be arrived. Or so I thought.

 **Next Chapter is the Meeting of two**


	2. Meeting of Fate

**The Meeting of Two**

 **Luka POV**

"Huh? What do you mean by you have delivered it?" as she tried to reconfirm the items that she ordered.

"Like I said, I have delivered it yesterday. I think the receiver name was… **_Kaito_**. Yeah, that's his name. Your acquaintance?" the customer service answered my repeated question.

 ** _Kaito_**? Never ring any bells. If that guy opens that package, I'm busted for sure! I don't want anyone, especially a guy know that 'thing'!

"Um, looks like you sent to wrong room. Can I have the address so that I can claimed back what's mine?" as I ask politely and the customer service guy happily give me the address. I'm not quite fond of seducing guys but I must do it for the sake of that 'thing'! Go me!

Kaito, the guy who lives upstairs, just above my room. Maybe it's my fault because I haven't updated my address profile at the post and I just moved out last month from upstairs to downstairs. The reason is the room is much in better shape. Well, I just gotta have to ask him on the package he received. As I arrived at his door, I ring the bell. To tell the truth, I'm quite nervous since I meet with a stranger. The door opens.

A _tall figure. Blue hair and eyes. Not skinny, have muscles from the looks of his body shape. His face has quite the charm, could get a few girls to fall for him._

"Um, may I help you?" he said it while his eyes try to avoid my eye contact.

"The package that delivered yesterday, is it still within your possession? Because that was mine to begin with. Can I have it back?" as I politely asked with fake smile.

"I see, that was yours' huh. I don't like keep people wait outside, come inside." She gently invites me into his house. I feel that I shouldn't come inside but it would be rather rude to do that, so I just follow along. As I entered his home, the odors in his house it stings and most likely that he live with a roommate that does not know how to clean up.

"Now, come into my room and have a seat." As he prepared the chair that was used for studies. I have a feeling of shy while sits and looking around the room. Quite normal for university student. Then he begins to talk.

"So you want that 'thing' back?" he asked as he wants to confirm.

I nodded and patiently wait while he gone off to take it. Later he returns the package, that's twice the big of me and half quarter of Kaito size. It's quite big. I anxiously wait for the 'thing' given to me. Just then, Kaito put it behind him. His gaze seems he wants something on return. I thought this could happen, so I prepared myself.

 _ **"Marry me"**_

Huh? Did I just hear that wrong? I pretty sure he said merry, not marry. But what to merry? Maybe merry that I get the items back? Or Mary as in the Mary from kids tales?

"Um, what did you just say?" I try to confirm that I hear that well

"Miss, would you marry me?" with no doubt

HUH?! M-m-ma-marry? What is going on?! Why suddenly this guy proposed to me?! Is he insane? Okay, okay… take a deep breath. Maybe he's drunk or something that makes him to say something like that to _A GIRL THAT HE MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

Calm down, me… I'm pretty sure he just playing around. Maybe he already looks at the 'thing' so that he could threat me with this to keep my mouth shut. Yes, that's the only possibility that I can think of right now.

"What do you want from me?" I ask while in defensive tone.

"I don't mean to treat you. I give you this package, only after you answer my proposal." As he take a hold on the package

"I don't" as I clearly said it. I just met this guy today and there's no way I have feeling on him.

"I see. Here's your package. Make sure you take care of it. Now leave my house." As he hold my wrist and brought to outside.

"I'm sorry to decline you. I just met you today" I said on honestly

"I know, thanks for rejecting me. It just, you look like her… the hair color and your polite attitude… I mean, sorry for bothering you. Hope we never meet again. Goodbye." As he slams the door in disappointed.

I never seen someone that mad and disappointment. He did say I look like someone, maybe he mistaking me for someone else. Someone… a beauty likes me… no way. Anyways, the item is retrieved. Mission Completed. The 'thing' is here!

 **In my room, I unpack it and finally, it's here!**

 **My 'Kaito Shion' Vocaloid Pillow! With sets of doujinshi!**

I never thought that this day would come that I would finally get to hug my beloved prince! He's so perfect! His voice, figure and looks! Kya! I feel that I would never leave this room for a week to spend time with my prince.

After a while, I'm quite bothered by the proposal by that guy. Why did he propose at me? Did he do something wrong? I wonder why that guy despised after I turned him down. Why did I bothered by this… something doesn't seem quite right with me… Why… there's sadness inside me?

 **Re:The next chapter will be changed because of the unrelated things. So I try to be on the track. BTW i need some review so if you would.**


	3. A Help

**Luka POV**

"Where am I?" as my surroundings are in total blackout.

"How did I get here…? I pretty sure I was eating dinner with IA just then… but… eh? Did I eat with her?" as I continues to figure out, my mind seems to be messed up.

While I was confused, a glimpse of light passes me. I look at the light and surprised to see figure shown up.

"It's that… a person? Uumm… excuse me? Could you tell me, where I am now?" as I ask, the figure walks away. I try to chase it but somehow I'm not getting closer no matter how much I run. Later after that, the figure stops and turns away. A voice rings through my ear.

'Catch me if you can'

"Huh? I don't get it… wait… my mind… sleepy…" as she getting tired and pass out at the spot.

"Kaito…" as she mumbles in her sleeps

"Heh… interesting name you got there"

"Eh?" as I awake from my sleep and realize that IA was looking at me from the bedroom door.

"You know, I am here to wake you up because you were tired from our dinner last night and I thought at least wake you up as repay but it seems I come in the right time." as IA sitting beside me.

"Um… did you hear it" as I questioning IA on my sleep mumble

"Yep, clear and received" as she trying to tease me

Luka face blush while cover with white blanket. IA pats on my shoulder and point at the clock. It's 7 o'clock. I'm late. I'M LATE! I quickly out of the bed and hurry to shower. IA leaves the room while I in the shower prepare for school.

07:30, I out of my room and went to the elevator. As the elevator arrives, a person appears. It's **Kaito**. I shock to see him inside the elevator, but I'm late for school so I just ran into the elevator. As the elevator went down, the elevator atmosphere became awkward. There's no conversation between us. I try to look at him, but as soon I get the glimpse on him, my eyes fascinate by his appearance. He wears a blue V-collar shirt with black jeans plus with a hair that somehow a wake up bed style. I look at him a while until he notice that I was look at him, I quickly turns away.

Suddenly, the elevator stops. I fall on Kaito body and he able to hold me until I realize it then back away.

"Thank… you…" as she trying to thank him, shyly

Kaito keep quiet and observe surrounding. He even tries to use the emergency button and try to get help. They inform us that the emergency team will be at there on 7 minutes. In these 7 minutes, I am late for school. I inform my friends by email them that I will be late or does not come at all. I sigh and looking at the time. It's 07:43. I'm late. That's it. For the first time, I'm late for school since I enrolled on that _Crypton Academy_. I was about to give up, until Kaito speaks up.

"You're late for school, right?" I surprise and nodded. He looks at his watch and brings out that somewhat looks like car key chains.

"I give you a ride to the school. I won't accept a 'no' response from you" as he stand on the elevator door.

"Eh? Why?" as I ask on surprise

"Well, first. I don't like people have problems on something so I decided that I could help them from what I can do. In simple terms, I like to help people. Second, I'm in your debt. I returned your thing but I still feel guilty about it, so I think I could do this as a repay for my debt. That's all" as he explain without looking at me.

"Then, I'm thank you for that." As I thank in grateful. Maybe he's not that bad after all.

"Thank me later, after you get to school that is." He try to hold my thank for later. I'm truly thankful for him to let me go to school. Even though, I will be little late even with his help, and the teacher scolding.

After the elevator fixed and the elevator has reached the lowest floor, I quickly follow him to his car. Surprisingly, his car is amazing. By means amazing is _amazing!_ It's a sport car and a rare one also! I amazed by his car until I wasn't realize that I was dazed for a while. He quickly tells me to get into his car. In his car, the scent is somewhat man scent. It is quite different from the scent in his room before.

I try to look on his face and he doing a poker face. Does he even forget what happen that night? Or maybe this is how he looks like in normal times. As I'm inside his car, he drive very fast and I noticed that he does not even try to talk to me or look at me. I feel quite uncomfortable and I was trying to pray on my heart that I will not be hurt. But after quite some time, he does nothing but driving.

We arrived at school. The gate is closed and I saw the teachers were standing by the gate. I am late. I sigh and looking at my books. In my heart, I feel sad. Then I hear the car door open and I saw Kaito go went to the teachers. I surprised and quickly cover face in embarrassment. Why did he have to do that? Now the teachers know that I'm late. Stupid Kaito!

"Um, you. It's okay for you to go in."

I nodded and get out of the car with red face. Then, Kaito whisper to my ear.

"Lady, I just being reason with them that I'm your brother and I are causes of you being late for school and ask them to forgive you this time which they agree to let it go. Now my debt is repaid. Then, goodbye."

He enters into his car and drives away. I look at him go away as he goes. I wasn't able to thank properly to him. Now I have to go see him to thank him. He is being troublesome guy to me. But somewhere in my heart, I truly thankful for him. Thanks to him, I am able to go school with my friends.

Night, I having dinner with Miku, Meiko and Gumi at Meiko's family restaurant. Each week, we have our dinner at this place.

"So I heard that a guy sent you to school today. Is that true?" as Meiko start out a conversation.

"Eh!? Where did you hear that?" as I surprised.

"There's nothing that I can't miss on journalism skills. So, is it true?" as she questioning me.

"Just a guy that happens to be my cousin. He's quite nice to giving a ride since he also on his way to work." As I try to lie about being him being my cousin and on the way to work.

"Really? What I hear that he was your brother? I know that your brother is working far away and rarely comes home. How come that be?" as she suspect my answer

I forget that he did mention that he act like a brother. I quickly take break to go to the counter to get some more drinks. As I went to the counter, I saw a familiar a similar figure. As I get close look, it's someone I know. It's Kaito. He was ordering and alone. Since I wasn't able to thank him properly, I try to approach him. Just when I was close enough, I saw a female figure sit beside him.

 **Surprised? Well, we will know it in later chapter. I promise you guys that it will be interesting. Looking forward for it! Also appreciate if give some reviews. Thank you!**


	4. A Present

**Luka POV**

A girl sits beside him. I shocked and froze. Suddenly my body won't let me move and quietly watch them. As I watch them, they seem friendly and close. The girl has long white hair and has great figure. Inside me, I feel jealous of that beauty. Then it happens. The girl kisses on his cheeks. My mind went blank. An urge inside me makes me want to shout but hold it. Why did I feel this way? Why did I feel jealous and angry of that girl? That guy is just my newly known neighbor. Nothing more than that. Then why did I feel this way? Then my body move on its own and went to bathroom. In the bathroom, I go wash my face and look myself at the mirror. I see a sad face. Sad? Why did I feel sad? I have no somewhat feelings on that guy. Then I try to slap my face with both hands to cheer up. I feel refreshed. After out of the bathroom, I rushed to my friends. They seem that they have discussed something.

"What did you guys talking about?" as I try to interrupted.

"Well, we just received an email that you won't be like it" as Gumi explain while looking at her phone.

"Email? From who?" as I trying to asking more

"Well, a friend of mine. But more importantly, the content of this email. It says that you will be going to the prom with Gakupo." As Gumi explain while showing to me. Eh?! Me with Gakupo? How did that happen?!

"What is this?! This is absolutely ridiculous! I never agreed to go to the prom with him!" as my anger raise up inside me.

"Well, my friend did say it is a rumor. So don't take it seriously, okay? As Gumi trying to comfort me. Rumor? Then I'm glad. If it spread around school and became real, then I would scold that guy in front the other students. That would embarrass him. _Well, if he's the one that starting it._ I just nodded to answer Gumi comfort and we later talk bunch of things.

It's getting late and each of us went back to our own home. I went back to my apartment. At the elevator, I saw that girl just went out of it. I surprised. Her face shows that she quite disappointment and walk like there's weight on her shoulder. We cross each other and we greeted like normal people. It seems like she does not know me. Then I just went back to my own room.

While I was asleep, I hear a sound coming from above. I pretty sure the boys were having a night watching football which I have no cares about. After a long time, the sound does not go away. I'm mad. I quickly get up from bed then went to upstairs to give them a scold. As I knock hard, I have not taking care of my appearance before meeting them. Then a yellow hair guy open the door and looking at me. He quickly gets out of the room and quickly gives an evil smile to me while he running away. What was that about? Until I look back at the door and looking at a half-naked man. It's Kaito. At first I try to look at his face before I realized that he's half-naked. My face went full red tomato and turns away.

"Um, you don't wear any clothes…" as I blush red thinking that he was only wear only towel on his bottom. Why did he only wear only his lower half?! My maiden eye has ruined. I just saw a half-naked man before I get to married. I'm sorry mother, father. My eyes have stained.

"Uh? Oh… sorry. I was in shower just then until that guy hides all my clothes while I was showered. Sorry but could you help me find my clothes? Quite bothersome if I find it alone which it takes long time." As he normally invites me into his room.

Eh? Why did he invite me into his room? Why did he invite me into his room? I don't get it! And find his clothes? Is he nuts?! How could a girl would help a guy find clothes for him? He has no delicacy at all! Even I say all of that, my body seems to be moving in finding his clothes. Well, it is quite obvious that his clothes a tall in size which most of this rooms are have small size which I think it belong to the that guy earlier who ran away. Surprisingly his clothes are easy to find since it is big in size. Then I gave to him.

"Ah, thanks. You're a life saver. I don't think I can find it myself. I'm quite bad in finding stuff on my own." As he thanks me. Well, it's not that hard to find it. Suddenly I forget the main reason that I went to him.

"That's right, I should give you a thank gift for finding my clothes. Wait here, I'll go get it." As he going into his own room while I wait at the living room. Even such little task, he need to give a thank gift? What a weird guy. Then he gives me a set of various foods that obviously from Meiko family restaurant. I accept it and realized that I still wearing my bed gown. My face went red and tries to cover with my hands the see through parts. It is a sexy bed gown. Kaito noticed my embarrassment.

"Why is your face red? Are you having a fever?" as he trying to put his hand on my forehead.

I quickly steps back which makes him wants to put his forehead to mine. Then my face went full red and trying to push him away. Suddenly I miss step and fall on Kaito. We both fall on the ground.

"Ugh, are you okay?" as he asking me if I unhurt.

"Ye-ye-yeah. Thanks…" as I blush red.

I realized that I fall on his torso and my chest is on top of his. Wow, his skin is so smooth and smells like fruits. Since he just out from bath, it's a no wonder.

"Um… how long are you gonna be on top of me?" as he laying down aimlessly. I realized and quickly move over. My face going full red as I embarrassed from touching his skin.

"Then, I should be going. Good night!" as I ran out from his room and went hurriedly to my room. I quickly laying down on my bed as thinking about what happen just then. I touched his skin. Furthermore after he showered which make it more arousing. The more I think, the happier I get. Wait, why did I feel happy for this? I should be ashamed. Maybe I go to him tomorrow to apologize.

The next early morning, I quickly wake up early to go apologize. I wait outside of his door. My mind is full of sentences to apologize. Then I rang his doorbell. I prepared my heart as I froze there for a moment. Then a door opened, a tall figure appeared. It's Kaito. He surprised to see me, especially with his wake up appearance. It looks hot for some reason.

"I want to apologize to you for last night. I just went out without your permission. I'm truly sorry!"

"No problem. I'm at fault. I shouldn't let a girl in when I wasn't dressed well. As apology, I give you something. Wait here."

Wow, he does like to give stuff to someone. Just how many gift he have? He returned with a gift box that looks like it sells at expensive mall.

"Eh? I can't accept this. It looks too expensive."

"No worries, I have lots of those. Just have it. Surely you like it. But don't open it here."

"Then, I accept it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, good luck at school."

He closed the door. I froze there for a moment. I get a present. I wonder what's in the box.

At school, I brought the box with me. I haven't shown them the present as I try to keep it secret. Then I opened it. _It's a perfume. An expensive perfume. Furthermore, it's a rare one._ I surprised and quickly hide it. I can't accept this. This is too much for me. I decided that I should return to him after I get home.

As I on the way to my room, I saw a familiar figure. It's Kaito. He looks beaten up.


End file.
